


15.05 Tag

by caranfindel



Series: Season 15 codas [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s15e05 Proverbs 17:3, Gen, Samifer - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 07:35:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21454363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caranfindel/pseuds/caranfindel
Summary: A different way that conversation in the Impala could have gone down.
Series: Season 15 codas [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1542766
Comments: 6
Kudos: 59





	15.05 Tag

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Тэг 15.05 / 15.05 Tag](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21459706) by [impala65](https://archiveofourown.org/users/impala65/pseuds/impala65)

Sam wakes with a gasp, coming up out of yet another nightmare, and it makes something curdle in Dean's stomach. Because yeah, things are bad right now, and their lives have always provided plenty of inspiration for nightmares. But Sam's are getting worse, and more frequent, and Dean's pretty sure his brother doesn't mention them at all unless Dean happens to be with him when he fights his way through them. And there's a history with Sam's nightmares that can't be ignored.

"You wanna talk about it?" he asks.

"Not really," Sam answers, as expected.

"Come on, man. It would help me stay awake. And it might help you. It did when you were a kid."

"Yeah, sure. When I was a kid I'd tell you I had a dream about the bogeyman, and you'd tell me the bogeyman wasn't real, and even if he was, you wouldn't let him get me because you had a knife under your pillow."

"And I still do. So indulge me, just this once, for old time's sake."

"Fine." Sam sighs. "This one was weird. I was sitting in the library, and you came up behind me and shot me in the back of the head with the Colt. I mean, I couldn't see you, but I _knew _it was the Colt. I felt it; it felt like my head was on fire. And then it wasn't. And I kind of laughed at you for thinking the Colt could kill me. Then I told you it had to end this way, and I... I set you on fire."

"The Colt couldn't kill you," Dean repeats quietly. Something unpleasant is tapping softly against his brain; something that smells like smoke and brimstone, something as cold as archangel grace.

"I was wearing a white suit for some reason," Sam says, with a slight smile at the absurdity of it. "Maybe I had Asmodeus on the brain." 

But Dean's not thinking of Asmodeus. He hears the distant sounds of gunfire and the closer _crack_ of a neck being snapped in a timeline he never fully described to Sam, hears his brother's voice wearing a white suit that he never ever mentioned to Sam, and he feels a shiver down his spine and he's not thinking of Asmodeus at all.


End file.
